guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Herta
Herta, Earth Henchman Herta is a henchman specializing in Earth Magic who is available for hire in the Nightfall Campaign. She is also for hire in the GW:EN expansion. She is still specialized in Earth Magic and is the only Nightfall henchman also available outside Elona. Location :Note: Found in all towns and outposts of the following regions unless noted otherwise *Istan (except Chahbek Village) *Kourna *Vabbi *The Desolation *Realm of Torment *Far Shiverpeaks Skills used Nightfall * * * * * * At level 20, she also uses these: * * Eye of the North * * * * * * * * Evaluation *Good Elite Skill. *Decent overall damage. *Good energy management. *Adds party-wide defense with a ward. Dialogue Nightfall :"I joined the Sunspears instead of the city guard. What did I know? I figured easy days, nights of uninterrupted sleep... the Sunspears had it all. I thought Istan more likely to face criminals than invasions. Guess I was wrong." In the Throne of Secrets, as an NPC: :"It could have been worse, I suppose." Eye of the North In the Central Transfer Chamber: :"Better? This is not better. This is cold, dark, and clammy. The only thing we need now is an earthquake. And don't get me started on how much "fun" those are." In the Charr Homelands: :"Can't we all just get along? It's not that I'm a pacifist. I'm just dreadfully lazy."'' In the Far Shiverpeaks: :"You wouldn't imagine I'd be the one to volunteer for this task? I'm a Sunspear. I come from Elona. I volunteered to help. Remind me to read the fine print next time." In the Tarnished Coast: :"I keep telling these guys to just go home and get some sleep. Everything looks better after a fourteen hour nap and some food, you know? I bet there would be a lot less wars if we just had a few more comfortable beds out there." Quotes Nightfall Idle quotes: *''"Even if you think you have nothing worth stealing, someone will come along and steal nothing at all."'' *''"I really don't know what I'm doing here. This stuff is for heroes. Being a hero takes way too much effort. I'd rather just be me."'' *''"It's hot. And depressing. But at least we haven't had an earthquake in a while."'' *''"No, don't heal me, just let me die. I'm halfway there already so it would be a shame to waste the effort."'' *''"The Sunspears have a twelve-step program. Step one, a whole lot of pain. Step two, some misery. Step three, no sleep. It sort of goes downhill from there."'' Battle quotes: *''"Begone, foul beast!"'' *''"Do not lay a hand upon me creature!"'' *''"Don't you DARE hurt my friend!"'' *''"For Istan! Because, Dwayna knows, nobody else would have us."'' *''"Go ahead and try. Maybe you'll hit me. Do you want me to stand still?"'' *''"Hurts to slam your fist into a ten-ton block of stone, doesn't it? What, you're going to do it again?"'' *''"I blame Kormir. She got me into all this!"'' *''"I can't let you get away. I'm a Sunspear. Trust me, this wasn't my idea. But I signed the contract, I have to finish the deal."'' *''"I could be home! Taking a nap! Washing my hair!"'' *''"I didn't sign up for this!"'' *''"Nope. Not dead yet."'' *''"Not another fight. Grenth, I hate busy days."'' *''"Oh, man. Don't make me start all over."'' *''"This is all your fault!"'' *''"This is one of those days when even killing you isn't going to cheer me up. What a waste."'' *''"This whole thing is so depressing. Just get it over with quickly."'' *''"Yup. You tried to hit me, and failed miserably. The lesson here is: never try."'' Eye of the North Idle quotes: *''"At least the grub out here is decent. You don't want to know what they feed Sunspears in the desert."'' *''"I've killed more men than I've dated. Is that a character flaw?"'' *''"Talk about scary... I've seen stuff in the Realm of Torment that would make you jump out of your armor."'' *''"You know, this hero stuff isn't that bad after all. Some would even say it builds character."'' Battle quotes: *''"And... there went your last chance. Nice knowing you."'' *''"Ashes to ashes."'' *''"Excuse me. What did you say? I thought so."'' *''"I bet you scream like that at all the girls."'' *''"I left Elona for this?"'' *''"I will bury you."'' *''""Join the Sunspears," they said. "See exotic lands, meet new and interesting people... and kill them." That's what sold me."'' *''"Kiss the staff. Kiss it!"'' *''"My ex used to spell my name H-U-R-T-A. Guess why."'' *''"This is fun and all, but I'd rather be sleeping."'' *''"Ugh. Will you stop breathing already?"'' *''"You're invading my personal space."'' *''"You're not my type. I prefer someone with a heartbeat."'' Notes *Her skill list was improved after the 20 Dec 2006 update. *In Nightfall, when level 20, and in GW:EN, Herta's Earth Magic attribute level is 12, because her Ward Against Melee lasts 17 seconds. Trivia *Herta's name is an anagram for the word "earth", which is the element of her specialty. *One of Herta's battle quotes is derived from the Homer Simpson quote: "Kids, you tried your best and you failed miserably. The lesson is, never try.". *Herta's battle quote "See exotic lands, meet new and interesting people... and kill them." was said by Joker in the movie Full Metal Jacket. Category:Henchmen (Nightfall) Category:Henchmen (Eye of the North) Category:Order of the Sunspears